The Princesses and the Bard
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: A brief interlude in Aman, in which some young members of the House of Finwe enjoy an afternoon in the woods. Set after Melkor's release from Mandos, but before Feanaro's exile from Tirion. One-shot, complete. For Celridel.


Artanis leaned her head back, basking in Laurelin's waning light as she spurred her gelding through the forest not far from the base of Tuna, the hill upon which her city, Tirion, sat. She was not meant to be here without an escort suitable for a princess of the Noldor, of course, but she had no intention of waiting for such a thing to be arranged, and then to be told one of her brothers or cousins must also accompany her, and to not go too far from the city... Ellyn never suffered restrictions such as this, and she had no intention of doing so herself.

She rode swiftly past a small clearing, then reined her mount in to allow him to drink from the pool nearby. Enjoying the dappled shade cast by the willow trees that overhung the pool, Artanis then grinned as she heard familiar voices. A mischievous light sparkled in her blue eyes, and, moving as quietly as she could, she tethered her horse, then climbed swiftly and silently up the nearest tree. Concealed in the branches, she peered down, observing her 'company'.

Two dark heads were all she could make out at first. Creeping closer, she recognized Macaluare, her half-cousin, second son of her Uncle Feanaro, (and the only one of Feanaro's sons she could truly say she liked.) He appeared to be chiding the other, slighter figure. Artanis smothered a laugh as she realized who the other speaker was. _Evidently I am not the only Princess to wish to escape Tirion unfettered for the day_.

Irisse, son of Artanis' other uncle, Nolofinwe, stood, arms folded, scowling at Macalaure. Artanis relaxed back against the tree trunk, prepared to enjoy Irisse's justification for being out here alone (while smugly gloating that she would not have let herself be caught to begin with.)

"...not an elfling anymore, Macaluare, and if I wish to take some time for myself, outside the city, I shall do so!" Irisse sounded like a sulking child. "Tyelkormo and Atarinke do not receive punishment for riding out alone."

Macaluare looked like he was smothering laughter. "And had you come out here _with them_ , I would have no reason to be here. How often have you been told it is not safe to be completely alone?"

Irisse huffed. "This is _Aman._ Nothing exciting or dangerous could happen here. Not in the realm of the Valar."

Macalaure looked troubled. "You _do_ recall what we were told, of Melkor having lately received permission to walk where he wills, among our people?"

A chill fell over Artanis' heart at hearing those words. She had known of Melkor's release from Namo's halls, of course, but now he was free to go whither he pleased?

Irisse rolled her eyes. " _Yes_. But that right would not have been granted to him had he not changed his ways. None could fool the Powers in that way."

"Atar disagrees. He believes that-" Macalaure cut himself off, perhaps not wanting to repeat his Atar's oft-times blasphemous words. "It still is not wise for you to wander alone, with no-one knowing where you are."

"I am _fine_." Irisse stomped her foot in an unbecoming manner.

"Good. The you will not mind if I use this quiet area to work on my latest composition, will you?"

Irisse smiled slyly. "Of course not. I would not wish to disturb one of our finest musicians, however. So you may remain here, in peace, and I will continue my ride elsewhere."

Artanis repressed an unladylike snort. Did Irisse really think that would work? Macalaure had _five_ younger brothers. He was well used to ploys to be rid of him.

Macaluare stood to block her way. "No, you will not. As long as you are out here, without guards, I am accompanying you." He lifted a hand to quiet her protests. "If naught else, then I am protecting myself from the wrath of Anatar and my uncles. They would throttle me if they learned I had seen you here and not kept an eye on you."

Irisse pouted, then sighed. " _Fine_. At least you're more fun than Carnistir." She frowned suddenly. "Wait, you said *both* your uncles would be angry if you left me alone? What does Arafinwe have to do with this?"

Artanis tensed, having just wondered that herself. She shrank closer to the tree trunk, praying that she wouldn't be noticed, somehow...

It was in vain. Macalaure looked straight at her, squinting in the light and laughing. "Did you think I wouldn't realize you were there, Artanis? Come down."

Irisse stared up at the tree in consternation. Artanis considered arguing, but what good would it do? She pulled a smirk onto her face as she jumped to the ground effortlessly. "I wondered how long it would take either of you to note my presence, cousins." She was using her 'haughtier than thou' voice, as Findarato called it.

Irisse visibly fumed at her condescending tone. Macaluare laughed, however, his tone resembling the song of birds in the trees. "A word of advice, little cousin?" He ruffled her golden locks. "Do not climb a tree when Laurelin's light will give you away in an instant." He gestured at the clearing floor, and Artanis reddened as she realized the shadow of the tree and its branches was clearly etched on the grassy floor. Her climb into the tree would have been obvious from the moment she began it.

Irisse giggled as it was Artanis' turn to bristle with annoyance and shame. Macalaure shook his head fondly at the young ellith. "Come along, I need you two to help me with this song, anyway. It is to be performed at this years Feat of Thanksgiving to the Valar, and I wish it to be a tune that can be danced to, by adults and younger people alike. You both will know better than I what pleases young ellith these days."

Seated on the grass, Macalaure went through what he had written so far, and both his little cousins offered advice on how to improve it. Some of the advice was even useful, and all thoughts of the ellith running off in the forests alone were forgotten. Macalaure smiled to himself as he began to play the song and the girls began trying out dance steps that would work with the tune. He might not have any sisters of his own, but these two were a good substitute. Even if they did frequently act just like headstrong boys instead of 'true' princesses, as many in the court said, what did it matter? They were happy, and that was the most important thing, keeping the family on close and amiable terms. He prayed this state of affairs lasted forever...


End file.
